The Light that Shines
by LibStar123
Summary: "Who is she Ada, and where did she come from", The young elf prince, Legolas, asked his Father. "She is the Lost daughter of Lady Galadriel", Thranduil replied. "We must send word to her at once". This story follows the adventures of 2 young elves who are inseparable and love adventures, but sometimes their curiosity can get them in a lot of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is my new story, its starts when legolas was only a young boy, in human years he would be 7. please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I am not a genius like J.R.R Tolkien and only some of the characters are my own**

* * *

"Ada, what is that." The young elf prince asked his father, pointing to a figure on the ground.

"I don't know Legolas, let's have a look shall we," Thranduil said patting his son on the head, causing him to giggle.

They rode together on the same horse, with Legolas sitting on his father's lap because he was too small to ride his own horse.

As they approached the figure on the hard dirt of the forest floor, Legolas jumped down from his father's lap onto the ground.

"Be careful son," Thranduil called also dismounting the horse.

Legolas walked cautiously over to the figure and pulled back their hood.

"Ada! It's an elf," He said turning towards his father. Thranduil kneeled down and examined the elf.

"It's a she-elf Legolas," he said quietly, "and she can't be any older than you!"

Her long, blonde hair went down in waves on her back and her skin was the fairest the two had ever seen.

"Is she dead Ada?" Legolas whispered, taking the girls hand in his own.

"No, but we need to get her back quickly Thranduil said picking her up, "Legolas, come now."

Once they were all back on the one horse Thranduil spoke to the horse in Elvish.

_"Ride quickly, we must get home"_

* * *

**I Know this is short but it is just the beginning. ;) Please review and follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey Everyone, Thanks for reading, AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. If you have anything else you think I should change just let me know and I will do what I can to make it better. Keep those reviews coming in!_**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters :D_**

* * *

_"Mummy help me!" The little elf screamed. All around her was fire, everything was burning as they carried her away._

_"Evangeline!" Her mother screamed for her but she couldn't get to her, someone was holding her down._

_"Mummy! Mummy"_

_"Evangeline, I will find you, we will be together again"…._

Evangeline opened her eyes and was greeted by a bright light. She was lying on her back and she was wearing a white night gown. She was covered with a white sheet.

"I'm glad to see you finally awake," A sweet voice said. "It's been many days."

Evangeline tried to sit up but it caused her too much pain to move.

"It's alright; stay still, my name is Vanesse." She touched Evangeline's shoulder lightly. Evangeline turned her head so she could have a better look at the person talking. She was the most beautiful elf Evangeline had ever seen. Her eyes were a light green and her blonde hair cascaded down her back, she was tall and slender and overall beautiful. "My son and husband found you on the boarders of the Mirkwood forest, they bought you straight here."

Vanesse looked Evangeline in the eye and examined her. "I've seen you before young one, I just can't remember where."

"I can't remember the last time I saw another elf," Evangeline said quietly still looking at Vanesse.

"Well, you are safe now," Vanesse smiled and took a few steps away from the bed. She looked at the door and her smile faded.

"Legolas, I thought I told you to find something else to do then watch this poor child sleep," She said firmly. From behind the door frame came a small boy with shoulder length blonde hair and fiery blue eyes.

"I'm sorry mama, I couldn't help it," he said looking at his feet.

"Well, it is okay now because she is awake", Vanesse said, smiling brightly again.

Legolas waked over to the bed and climbed onto it. He folded his legs underneath him and started staring at Evangeline.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly, his blue eyes going wide.

Evangeline thought hard for a while, did she remember her name? She thought about the dream she had and how the lady had called her Evangeline.

"Evangeline," She said confidently. Legolas smiled.

"I'm Legolas, Prince of the Mirkwood," he said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Legolas, do not boast son," Vanesse scolded and Legolas lowed his head.

"Would you like something to eat Evangeline?" She asked. Evangeline nodded her head. "Alright, I will return soon, Legolas, do not bother her," She said before gracefully leaving the room. Evangeline and Legolas were silent for a while until Legolas saw a small spider hanging form a web land on Evangeline's head. He giggled.

"What's so funny," She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"There's a spider on your head," he laughed. Evangeline didn't wait a second, she started screaming and wiping her head.

"GET IT OFF!" She screamed making Legolas laugh louder.

"Here, Sit still," he giggled. She sat still and Legolas took the spider from her head and walked to the window.

"What on earth is the matter," Vanesse said quickly as she walked into the room looking form Legolas to Evangeline who just looked at each other. A smile formed on Evangeline's face and they both stated laughing. Legolas threw himself onto the bed and they were both laughing and clutching at their stomachs.

"Should I even ask," Vanesse muttered to herself. She walked over and picked the laughing Legolas up. "Come now, let's leave Evangeline to get some rest," She said smiling at Evangeline whose face was red from laughter.

* * *

"She said her name was Evangeline," Vanesse told her husband, Thranduil, over dinner, "and I know I have seen her before, but can't remember where."

Thranduil put his head in his hands and thought for a couple of minutes. He then lifted his head.

"Who is she ada? And where did she come from?" Legolas asked his father.

Then something clicked. Thranduil had finally figured it out. A young, lost elf with blonde hair and blue eyes whose name was Evangeline, he wondered why he hadn't figured out before.

"She's the lost daughter of Lady Galadriel," He whispered to himself.

"What was that," Vanesse asked. Tranduil gestured to one of his messengers to come to him.

"send word to Lady Galadriel, we have found her daughter.

* * *

"Please mama, we won't go far," Legolas begged. It was mid-Fall and all Legolas wanted to do was show Evangeline the Golden brown forest.

"I don't see why not," Vanesse said looking over to Thranduil.

"Take your bow and your daggers, if anything were to happen to her before Lady Galadriel got here, can you imagine the trouble," She added. Legolas did a little victory dance before running off to find his weapons.

"Do you want to go Evangeline?" Vanesse asked her. Evangeline was sitting at a table nibbling on some bread.

"Very much," She replied smiling.

"Come on Evangeline, let's go," Legolas prompted and she got up to follow him. Once they were outside, Legolas gave her a green cloak.

"It can get a bit chilly," he said before giving it to her.

They walked around for a good half hour before Legolas pointed out a large tree.

"Climb with me Eva," he said taking her hand and pulling her along.

"I don't know Legolas, it looks hard," She replied looking at how high the branches went. It had to be one of the tallest trees in the forest.

"I'll help you", he said.

Legolas quickly scaled the first couple of metres.

"This bit isn't so hard," He yelled down.

Evangeline took a deep breath and started to climb, he was right, it wasn't too hard. They continued to the very top, with Legolas occasionally stopping to give Evangeline a hand who was in a dress making it that step harder for her.

"We're almost there, come on you can do it," He called.

Evangeline kept climbing until she could climb no more. She found a safe place to stand then took in her surroundings. It was a beautiful sight. As far as you could see was trees of golden brown and the blue cloudless sky.

Legolas and Evangeline spent the rest of the day in that tree until it got dark and was time to head home.

"Your mother will come tomorrow," he said as they walked back home, hand in hand.

"I know, I wish I could remember who she was," She sighed.

"It's ok, after tomorrow you won't ever forget who she is," He said smiling at her.

* * *

**I Hope you have enjoyed it! PLEASE tell me if I'm doing anything wrong... I can make it better! Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, it's always feels good when people are enjoying your story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I sue the word ****_tinu _****and just so you know, that means daughter in elvish. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters **

* * *

The next day Evangeline woke suddenly. She sat up and looked around trying to find what had woken her up. She looked towards the window.

A robin sat on her window sill. It was jumping around crazily and Evangeline could see why. There was vine caught on his leg and he could not get it off.

Evangeline pulled back her blankets and walked over to the window. She reached out her hand out and the robin hopped onto it.

"It's okay, I'm going to help you," Evangeline said quietly, carefully taking the vine from his leg. Once it was off the bird hopped around for a while. "There, be free little Robin," She said, but the robin did not leave. He flew around the room and landed on her shoulder.

"Fine don't leave," She giggled.

"Evangeline, it's time to get dressed dear," Vanesse said from the door. Evangeline turned around and saw Vanesse wearing an extremely fine gown. "Your mother is coming today," She said, taking a few steps forward. She was holding a white dress in her hands.

As Vanesse helped Evangeline get dressed, the robin flew off her shoulder and onto the top of the oak wardrobe.

"I see you have made a friend," Vanesse said, nodding at the robin.

"Yeah, I helped him this morning because he had a vine stuck on his leg," Evangeline replied. Vanesse started brushing her hair.

"What's his name," She asked.

Evangeline thought for a moment, trying to come up with a good name for her new friend.

"Levi," She said confidently. The robin flew over to her and landed on her outstretched hand. "His name is Levi,"

"And a nice name it is too," Vanesse smiled. She stood up and left the room.

Evangeline sat on her bed and stroked Levi's back. She would be leaving soon, to be with her mother, she would be leaving Legolas and Vanesse, she would be leaving the Mirkwood.

"Will you come with me, when I leave?" She asked Levi, who chirped in response.

* * *

Evangeline walked out of the room, with Levi following closely behind her.

"Eva DUCK," Someone from behind her yelled, and Evangeline dropped to the floor quickly just as an arrow flew over her head.

"Legolas, I thought your mother told you not to shoot arrows inside," She said knowing who it was without even turning around.

"It's blunt," Legolas said in his own defence. He half ran to her to help her up and she dusted herself off. Levi landed back on her shoulder.

Legolas raised his hand and patted Levi's head with his index finger.

"I'm going to miss you," He said looking Evangeline in the eye.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll never forget you," She took his hands.

"You're my best friend Evangeline," Legolas said, as lone tear fell down his face as He Pulled Evangeline into a hug.

Eventually Evangeline pulled away but she continued to hold his hand. Together they walked to the throne room, Levi flying around above their heads.

As they walked in Vanesse quickly neatened Evangeline's hair and straightened out her dress.

The great doors opened.

Lady Galadriel waltzed into the room, followed by many other elves all wearing white. Thranduil stood and embraced Galadriel.

"Welcome Milady," He said, Galadriel smiled at him then at Vanesse, finally her eyes set on Evangeline, and she slowly walked over to her.

"It really is you," She said and her voice cracked as she threw her arms around her daughter. Galadriel picked Evangeline up and held her tightly.

"Mama," Evangeline said quietly into her mother's shoulder.

"I'm here, it's ok, I promised that I would find you and now I have," Galadriel cried. She looked around at Thranduil, Vanesse and Legolas. "Thank you, I will be forever in your debt, thank you," She said, still holding Evangeline.

"Farewell Lady Evangeline and Lady Galadriel," Thranduil said, "We wish you all the best for the future,"

"Farewell Eva," Legolas' small voice came from next to his mother.

"Farewell Legolas," She replied and just like that they were gone.

* * *

"It's a long ride my child, come, you will ride with me on my horse," Galadriel told her daughter. She lifted Evangeline into the saddle; she then climbed onto the horse sitting behind Evangeline. Levi landed in her lap and lay down to rest.

All together there were 6 horses, all glowing white. Each was carrying an elf from Lothlorien.

"It is a long journey, my lady, make sure you are comfortable," Celeborn noted as they started off.

Evangeline had never ridden a horse before, or at least couldn't remember. The horse she was on was much too big for her and although she was holding onto the reigns, she couldn't help but feeling like she could just slip off. Galadriel sensed her nervousness.

"It is alright _tinu_," She laughed, "I won't let you fall off little one," Evangeline looked at her mother's face and felt complete reassurance, She had one of the smiles that made you feel like everything was going to be okay.

"Ok mama," Evangeline giggled.

It took two days to get to Lothlorien and Evangeline found the long ride boring and uneventful. They stopped many times along the way just so she could stretch her legs. One the second day of the journey, they had stopped for lunch, Evangeline had gone wondering off. She came back with a trickle blood running down her left leg, staining her dress.

"I was trying to catch Levi and I slipped on the rocks," She cried, making her mother smile as the medic of the group tended to her.

"Ah, she hasn't changed a bit milady," Celeborn stated, out of earshot of everybody else. "She's still the adventurer she was many years ago." Galadriel smiled at this.

"She is young, and I'm going to let her be until she is ready to not be." She replied looking at the daughter she hadn't seen in many years,.

When they finally reached Lothlorien, Evangeline was impressed. The tall trees fascinated her and she loved to play on the spiralling staircases. Once Galadriel had announced that her daughter had been found, many people came to see her even though she had only been back an hour. But it was when it was time for Evangeline to go to sleep, Galadriel had a lot of trouble.

"But Legolas usually tells me stories about Dragons and trolls mama," Evangeline said, sitting up in bed.

"Prince Legolas isn't here child, how can he tell you stories if he isn't here," Galadriel replied lightly pushing her daughters head back onto the pillow. On the bedside table a tiny bed had been made for Levi. Galadriel looked at him and he yawned.

"hmm, I've never seen a robin yawn before," she said patting Evangeline's head.

"That's because he isn't normal," Evangeline said. Galadriel sighed.

"How about I tell you a story about eagles," she said.

"Eagles?" Evangeline asked, "Like the giant ones."

"Yes, the giant ones, I had the honour of riding one once,"

It went on like that for some more time before Evangeline finally fell asleep. Galadriel sat on the end of her bed and stroked Evangeline's head.

Galadriel finally had her daughter back. She could still remember hearing her screams for help as they took her away.

"I'll never let anyone take you away from me ever again," She whispered. "Never again,"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Please Review, tell me what you think!**

**Love Libby xoxo**


End file.
